hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5319 (12th December 2019)
Summary Plot Mercedes has flashbacks to someone stalking her and lying on the floor of The Loft after being shot. James records Liam receiving drugs. Romeo asks what he's doing. Diane sends Finn a text. She answers the door to Nancy, who invites her out tonight. Bobby and Mercedes have an argument. Breda demands to know what's going on. James tells Romeo of his plan and Marnie is furious. Romeo tries to make James see what he's doing to their family. He tells James that he and Juliet are looking forward to their first proper family Christmas. Diane agrees to a night out with Nancy, without Edward. Grace visits Sylver in prison with Sami. Sami informs Grace and Sylver that the police found blood on the door handle of The Loft. Sylver says that it's not his. Breda suggests that Bobby needs time to come to terms with what's happened. Mercedes considers retracting her statement but Breda tells her that she'd be lying to the police and neither Bobby nor Sylver will learn a lesson. Breda blames herself for Sylver's actions. Marnie is fuming to see that Goldie has stolen one of her cups, and Goldie says that the prices she charges, she thought the cup came with the coffee. Edward joins Jack's quiz team. Edward informs Diane that Jack has invited him to the quiz. Jesse embarrasses himself himself in front of Toby and Celeste. Liam makes clear to James that he knows what James has been doing. Liam grabs his phone and finds his recording, asking James what he's going to do with him now. James goads Liam into hitting him. Liam says that neither of them killed Harry, James says that he betrayed him in the worst possible way. James thinks aloud as to how Harry may have felt in his final moments alive. Liam says that Mercedes has a lot to answer for. James says that he's sick of Liam and Mercedes walking free. Liam points out that James represents criminals for a living, such as Laurie. Liam tells him that sometimes people don't pay for their crimes. He has two choices; embrace the darkness and become the evil he sees, or accept the past and move forward. Sami informs Grace that the blood is not Sylver's. Marnie asks James where he's been. He reveals that he's given up on the vendetta. Marnie tells James and Romeo of their plans for the night and James leaves to get a bottle of wine. Nancy asks Diane if she'll be OK with Mercedes hosting the quiz, and Diane says that she'll have to be. James meets up with Liam, and James tells him that he's decided to embrace his darker side, determined to start having fun. Grace tells Liam of her plan to get back at Mercedes so he takes James to the pub. Jesse shows Courtney a social media post he has made about the model arriving at the salon. Toby and Celeste visit, asking Jesse to keep quiet and telling him that discretion is the key word. Mercedes reads out the first question, "what's wicked, fake, red like fire - it's not Santa, just a big fat liar". Grace stands up and says that she knows the answer - it's her. Grace publicly reveals that they found blood on the door handle of The Loft, and it's not Sylver's blood. Diane gets nervous. James tells Liam of an idea he has had. Edward asks Diane what's wrong. She admits that the blood on the door handle is her's. Edward is shocked. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019